


(Just A Little) Crush

by jono74656



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Crush, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: “Every time he came to Scoops he blessed whoever had decided the uniform should have shorts. Because Steve. Had great legs.”A single sentence of fic which grew legs and demanded more be written. A Will Byers.. introspection?.. set before the start of the third season.My first fic in the fandom, so please be gentle.
Relationships: Will Byers/Steve Harrington (One Sided)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	(Just A Little) Crush

Between Dustin being away at camp; and Mike and Lucas being busy with their girlfriends, there were days when Will felt so lonely he could cry.

His mom and Jonathan were both busy with work, and Will didn’t want to make them worry any more than they usually did. So when the loneliness got too much, he would bike to Starcourt, and head to Scoops Ahoy.

If Steve wasn’t working, he’d buy a cheap cup of ice cream, sit down and soak in the atmosphere while he ate it, then head home. It didn’t do much to help with the loneliness, but it was better than nothing.

But if Steve was working.. those were the best days.

He’d walk into Scoops, and Steve would shout his name across the room no matter how busy they were, his face splitting into what he’d once heard Nancy describe as the Steve Harrington sunshine smile. (She’d been talking to Mike at the time, Mike making dramatic fake vomiting noises all the while.)

He’d wait his turn in line, Steve beaming all the while, and once he reached the counter Steve would immediately start fixing whatever complicated sundae he’d learned how to make, and usher Will to a quiet booth where he could see and hear everything.

Once he finished making Will’s sundae, Steve would loudly tell whoever he was working with he was taking his break, then slide the sundae in front of Will, sitting down in the booth and tousling Will’s hair with a beaming smile.

And Will. Will would lean into it. Lean into the warmth of Steve, press up against him and enjoy the sensation.

Will knew he was different. He’d been different even before the Upside Down. Before everything had changed. Mike, Lucas and Dustin would talk about girls, but Will just wasn’t interested. He’d thought it might change as he got a little older, that he might be a ‘late bloomer’ like his mom sometimes said.

But he wasn’t. A late bloomer, or interested in girls.

Then he’d thought he wasn’t interested in anyone.. like that.

That had lasted until the first time Dustin had dragged Steve to a Party session, when Steve had bestowed hugs on anyone who asked for one. Until he’d been pressed up against Steve for a long moment, smelled sweat and musk and boy.

That had been an awkward boner to hide.

He supposed if he was going to get a crush on any guy in Hawkins then Steve was a good one. A safe one. Even if he worked out that Will had a crush he wasn’t likely to.. to hurt him.

If he hadn’t seen what Billy was like up close, seen how he behaved towards Max, it would have been terrifyingly easy to have a crush on him. And he could well believe Billy would hurt him if he found out. Or worse.

But Steve. Steve was safe.

And cute. He couldn’t forget that.

Warm eyes. Shiny hair. Tall and fit and handsome.

Every time he came to Scoops he blessed whoever had decided the uniform should have shorts. Because Steve. Had great legs.

Great. Legs.

He knew nothing was going to come of it. Steve was older than him, and liked girls. If Nancy hadn’t been proof enough of that; the times Will walked into Scoops and caught the tail end of Steve flirting with a girl while serving them ice cream certainly would.

Will was quietly offended that none of the girls seemed to give Steve the time of day, what was wrong with them? Were they blind? 

Will would.. if Steve ever flirted with him Will would be a goner. Just. Gone. His brain would melt out of his ears, and wouldn’t that be a waste?

Without his brain, how would he know what it felt like to kiss Steve? From what he’d overheard Nancy saying when she felt like tormenting Mike, Steve was a good kisser. 

If his brain melted, how would he ever know?

But Steve wasn’t going to melt his brain by flirting. Even if sometimes the way Steve’s eyes lit up when Will walked into Scoops; the way he pressed up against Will in the booth, were a little brain melting themselves.

Steve wasn’t going to flirt with him.

But Will could enjoy what Steve did give him. The open affection that Will had never really gotten from anyone except his Mom.

His dad. Lonnie. Had never been the affectionate type. Though Will wondered sometimes if Lonnie had already known he was... different. And by the time he was old enough to really remember it Jonathan had been more withdrawn. Far less open about his feelings.

That had changed a little since the Upside Down. And since Nancy. But still. 

Steve.


End file.
